Time (subject to change)
by DerpyHanyou
Summary: Kagome is locked out of the feudal era, but a resourceful demon of the Inu variety just so happens to track her down. Sess/Kag ((This is just a shot in the dark, I don't know how its going to go for me yet. I hope it holds enough peoples interest to keep me writing)) MATURE rating for POSSIBLE adult content. -I do not own anything to do with InuYasha-
1. Chapter 1

_Time. She needed more time! Groaning in frustration, she lifted her head up from where she was bent over her desk but the words on the paper before her were blurred and.. Leaking off the page?! What the heck was going on? Trying to scoop the words back onto the page, the black haired girl tried to even out her breathing before she hyperventilated but it was no use, the words just leaked off the page and dripped to the floor around her desk as if she hadn't been trying to restore her work. Frantic eyes lifted up to the classroom before her though it looked as if she was at the end of a dimly lit halfway. This was not happening! Suddenly her desk disappeared and she fell on her bum, wincing at the impact before hurriedly trying to gain her feet even as the floor shifted beneath her like the hallway was part of the ocean and becoming waves. Her breath was coming faster, and she couldn't stop it as she waded through the waves of floor towards the exit sign at the far end. Fear gripped her as a shadow started coming out of the ceiling of the walls, she tried to hurry along, run even, though the quickly moving floor wasn't aiding her in the least. Long thin legs that appeared a bit hairy and closely resembled a…..- _

"KA-GO-ME! Wake up wench!" Came a loud, tinged with worry though it was barely recognizable, voice from directly in front of her. So close, she could actually feel the breath from the owner blow across her sweat covered flesh. Large eyes quickly opened with a large intake of breath to fill her lungs, hands flying to her throat as she felt like she had been strangled. A series of worried eyes was looking over her with concern as she offered them a shaky smile and a shooing motion with her hands.

"I'm fine, just a nightmare." She croaked, her voice cracking slightly still rough from sleep. The group slowly inched away from her and her sleeping bag even though it was apparent that they didn't want to and wished to question her about her dream, but they refrained to wait until the morning when she had a chance to settle down and hopefully get some rest after that ordeal. A pair of golden eyes didn't drift off from her though, and she smiled softly before patting the sleeping bag beside her, trying to not let him know she could hear the worry in his voice or see it in his eyes.

"InuYasha, will you at least sit with me? I really shouldn't watch horror films when I go back home." She murmured, lowering her gaze to the spot where she had patted for him to sit. A soft 'uhg' and 'feh' were heard before the silver haired boy lowered himself beside her, crossed knees ever so slightly touching Kagome's form as she snuggled back down in her sleeping bag, hiding a smile behind her hair as she sighed softly, willing sleep to return to her. "Thank you, InuYasha." She whispered, knowing he would be able to hear her with those adorable puppy ears that twitched atop of his head. "I'm not sitting here all night, you know!" Came a feigned irritated reply as she slowly drifted back off to sleep, this time without the creepy nightmares plaguing her.

Gasping, and sitting straight up with instantly wide eyes, she frowned and her azures pooled with unshed tears. She couldn't keep doing this to herself. Every night since she had been sent back after completing the shikon no tama with her friends, and the unlikely alliances of both Sesshomaru and Kouga… Well, Kouga was more believable than Lord Sesshomaru. But both she had thought was unlikely when it came for their distaste for InuYasha's presence, she had reoccurring dreams about her friends and.. well.. pack as she'd heard Kouga and Sesshomaru call the gang from time to time. She dreamed about bits and pieces of their time together, the good and the bad. She always woke up bawling and couldn't go back to sleep. The bags under her eyes were enough to attest to that, not to mention her sluggish behavior at school. She was graduating this year… if she could pass her classes and at the rate she was going it might be harder than when she was keeping up with her assignments through the well. All her friends thought she was coming down with yet another ailment that her ji-chan was eager to toss out, but she couldn't let him do that. She had already survived all these other fake "ailments", she just wanted to survive lack of sleep this time with no pretenses.

Falling back onto her pillow, and letting the tears stream out of her eyes and down the sides of her face. She missed her friends, the closest friends she had. Sure she had a few here in the future, but she was certain they would never fill the gap that Shippou, Sango, Miroku, and even InuYasha had left in her heart. Glancing over at her alarm clock she groaned when she saw it was only two in the morning. She already knew she wasn't going to get any more sleep tonight, she never did. Heaving a gaspy sigh from her crying, she threw her legs over the side of her bed and into her slippers before wrapping her fake kimono house coat around her strapy tank and shorts pajamas as she made her way downstairs and out the back door. Maybe walking through the woods that ran behind her family shrine would calm her enough to get a nap before school in a few hours.

She wasn't watching where she was going, just walking through the trees until she was covered in shadow. She took in a shaky breath and started to feel marginally better, the smell of the forest though reminding her again what she didn't have any more but serving as a comfort in any case. As she started to feel the tension ease out of her shoulders, she turned around to head back to her home, and hopefully her bed. Tired eyes could have sworn they saw golden orbs floating in the trees just as a _zing_ went through her, as sometimes noticing jewel shards had, and a soft gasp taken in surprise. Frowning and shaking her head, her hands running through her hair as she groaned in frustration. Now her mind was willing to torment her with apparitions from her past now here in the present. "This isn't happening, Kagome. Now you're seeing things!" she muttered to herself as she went inside the shrine, but couldn't shake the feeling that she was suddenly being watched..

The golden orbs had indeed been there, though they had closed in a blink before the female had hurried away. He had found the miko finally. It had only taken him the better part of the year to get the needed information out of his unwilling hanyou brother and the other half to get his sorceress to help him locate the woman. Now that he knew where she was, though.. He'd watched his half brother jump in and out of the well a few hundred times after securely shielding his aura and scent from the upset inu, though he was sure it wouldn't have been necessary since InuYasha had been in such turmoil.

"Kagoooomeeeee." He breathed, his new knowledge aiding in his reprieve. This was going to be fun, he was now assured. A fanged grin split his face as he closed his eyes and reopened them to a dark room fully furnished in black leather and gray silks. Though it resembled his palace from the feudal era, it had been upgraded to a modern day mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I just went back to read what I've posted so far and noticed, my markers showing a change in perspective disappeared upon posting. D: I do apologize about that, hopefully this time it shall cooperate!

Also, I did notice I dropped the ending to that chapter like a hot potato. I thought it ended better than that, but since I have to go back and forth in my spare time to write I should have read over it before posting. :x

LadyP: I didn't think about his 'sit' command since she didn't say it in anger. xD Thank you for pointing that out!

Groaning and pulling the covers over her head as she gets blinded by the light streaming into her window. "Now, Kagome! You need to wake up or you're going to be late for school!" Her mom tsk'd as she practically floated out of the room and on to wake up the others in the house.

She would have growled if it were possible, but her vocals settled on a groan instead. Why couldn't school offer night courses? Mornings were absolute torture, and it should be illegal to be up this early. She got enough sunrises while traveling with InuYasha in the past, and she wasn't ready to start again so soon. School.. wait! She didn't have school today… She had to intern for her business course at the TashioInc building.

Squealing, she leapt out of the bed though with her feet tangled in the covers as they were she promptly fell onto her face and lifted her face up to glare at the sudden laughter at her door. "SOUTA, IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" She screamed at her little brother as she watched him run away, most likely uploading her latest moves onto the internet. She was going to be late for her first day interning! Screaming, she hurriedly threw on her business casual attire; a simple black pencil skirt, a white button up quarter length sleeve shirt, and some white pumps. Thanking kami that she had washed her hair the night before, she hurriedly bunched her mass of ebony locks on top of her head and secured it with two chopsticks.

Hollering to her mom and ji-chan bye and she'd see them after her internship was through for the day, she took off running through the front screen and down the shrine steps. Luckily she lived close enough that she could run/powerwalk to the company. Had it been actual school she had to be at today, she would have had to catch the bus and it would for sure have made her late. She raced past the bustle of pedestrians and shot out between cars which received a bunch of honking and people hollering out their car windows. She paid them little heed as she raced down the walk to make sure she would be on time!

There were so many cars in the city, the limo that cruised past her and stopped just in front of the building she was going to do not even catch her eye. Blowing out a relieved sigh, she slowed enough to catch her breath as she breezed up the steps and pushed through the revolving door and headed up to the reception desk. The lady at the desk looked down her nose at Kagome, who huffed and rolled her eyes as she cleared her throat. "Hi! My name is Kagome, I'm here to start my internship for my business class..." she ventured to the receptionist.

"Miss Higurashi, you are late," She began with a sneer. "That is most frowned upon here at TashioInc. Do not let it happen again." She narrowed her eyes at Kagome before her attention was caught by the front doors opening and revealing a tall figure in a perfectly pressed business suit of a dark gray color. His sharp aristocratic features causing all the females in the lobby to practically swoon, not to mention his long silver hair that he wore loose around his head was something else entirely. "Good morning, Mr. Tashio!" she greeted dreamily in a too high pitched voice.

A chill ran up Kagome's spine. She deff did not want to meet the owner of the company after she had been running late on her first day! Stifling a groan as she slowly pivoted on her heel to see what had caused the receptionist to change moods so quickly.. Her jaw almost hit the floor! There was no freaking way. Freaking out and spinning around to face the receptionist once more, Kagome closed her eyes and wished she could hide.

She could feel a presence at her side, though she refused to look up and catch those molten amber eyes that she knew would be there. There and probably looking down at her since she took a small look around from beneath her bangs and she was the only one not facing him and looking at him longingly. She tapped her nails on the desk before her, and cleared her suddenly dry throat. "Uhm.. miss…" she tilted herself to read the lady's name tag. "Gura, can you please look to see where I am to go?" she urged, receiving a glare from Receptionist Gura for interrupting her from gazing on the handsome Tashio.

"She's with me, Gura." The sound burr vibrated against her. This was NOT happening, she couldn't accept it. Gura's hands stilled on her keyboard and she looked up at Mr. Tashio with wide eyes. "This is Ms. Higurashi, yes?" He asked, quirking one of his elegant silver eyebrows up in question. "W-w-wh-why y-yes, Mr. T-t-ta-tashio." Gura stuttered before holding a hand out to indicate Kagome. "Ms. Higurashi, you are to intern as Mr. Tashio's personal assistant..." she drifted off, glancing back at her computer screen just to verify the information.

Gulping, Kagome plastered on a tight smile as she glanced up to none other than Sesshomaru himself! Or at least one of his descendants, she mused liking the later idea better than the first. "Good morning, Mr. Tashio!" she greeted the male with an outstretched hand. Taking the proffered hand, Sesshomaru raised it to his lips and placed a chaste kiss across her knuckles. Mentally grinning at her sharp intake of breath as she snatched her hand from his, this was going to be amusing.

Kagome jerked her hand back into her personal space, trying not to noticeably rub at the goose bumps that now adorned her arms after that! Her face a lovely shade of red as she turned back to Gura and grimaced at the glare she was receiving from the receptionist. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she wrapped her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes at the Sesshomaru look alike. "Lead the way, sir." She uttered softly, feeling like this was going to be a very long day indeed.

Frowning at his tall, straight back as she trailed in the wake of SesshouTake2, she glowered. Why couldn't she feel any demonic energy seeing as even if this was a descendant of Sesshomaru, he would have to have even a little leaking out of his aura… but she felt nothing? Puzzling over this concept she started to wonder if she would be able to find out if this really was Sesshomaru or a child. She knew it was odd that in just 500 years to her time, all those demons had just up and disappeared when they could live for centuries upon centuries themselves. Now she was going to be wary of even going outside! Her mind running a mile a minute, she didn't notice when SesshouTake2 had stopped and she ran smack into him and would have fell down onto her rump had his arm not shot out and snaked around and pulled her back up against his back, keeping her from tumbling down ungracefully.

She could have sworn she heard a growl at her gasp, and she stumbled back and out of his grip trying to straighten her clothes with a fierce blush spreading across her face. "I'm so sorry!" she squeaked out, training her gaze on her white pumps and wishing she was anywhere but here at the moment. Hearing a ding of the elevator, she mentally cheered her sarcasm at having to be stuck in an elevator with him. She really just wanted to get her assignments and get out of his line of sight as quickly as possible.

A tugging sensation pulled in her belly as if as he stepped away from her, her body automatically was tugged along to follow on its own accord. Too stunned by a grin quirking up the corners of his lips as he turned around to face the doors, she gulped and stepped onto the elevator beside him. A long day indeed.


End file.
